1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus for processing a substrate with a process liquid. Examples of substrates to be processed include semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, glass substrates for plasma displays, substrates for FEDs (field emission displays), substrates for optical discs, substrates for magnet-optical discs, glass substrates for photomasks, substrates for ceramics, substrates for solar cells, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices or liquid crystal display devices, etching process for eliminating unwanted films from substrates by supplying hydrofluoric acid (water solution of hydrogen fluoride) to a substrate such as semiconductor wafer or glass substrate for liquid crystal display device or cleaning process for eliminating particles from a substrate are performed. For example, JP-A-2010-118498 discloses a substrate process method in which formation of liquid film covering a substrate surface by deionized water dispensed from a nozzle is followed by supply of hydrofluoric vapor to the substrate surface covered by deionized-water film.
However, it is difficult to form ultra-thin liquid film in order to decrease deionized-water consumption by means of nozzle dispensing of deionized water according to the teaching disclosed in JP-A-2010-118498.